


Affetto tra cugini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cousins, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Paperino ha una grande fortuna nella sfortuna, a cui spesso non pensa.★Fandom:  Disney italiano.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 650.★ Prompt: 24. A si ammala sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Per fortuna c’è B.





	Affetto tra cugini

Affetto tra cugini

 

Paperino strillò, cadde in avanti e rotolò lungo il pendio, precipitò nel fiume e piume candide volarono tutt’intorno. Si rialzò tremante ed iniziò a saltellare, dimenò i pugni e scalciò dimenando i piedi palmati, dimenò la coda, sbraitava in un linguaggio incomprensibile.

Gastone si affacciò, la terra franò dolcemente sotto di lui e lo condusse morbidamente sul letto del fiume dove Paperino venne sbalzato da un’onda più alta. Gastone allungò la mano, Paperino la scostò e si rialzò in piedi di scatto, un pesce si dibatteva sulla sua testa colpendolo con la coda.

“Non ci casco. Tu fingi di volermi aiutare solo perché vuoi prendere il girasole bicefalo d’oro per Paperina prima di te” sbraitò. Il pesce balzò, gli schiaffeggiò il viso con la coda e balzò nuovamente nel fiume, l’acqua che schizzò inzuppò ancor di più Paperino, che già gocciolava.

“Se davvero esiste, non dovrò fare nulla. La fortuna me lo metterà davanti, ma inizio a credere sia una leggenda. Non lo abbiamo ancora trovato” disse Gastone.

Paperino socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso divenne bluastro ed iniziò a battere rumorosamente il petto, abbassò la coda ed iniziò ad ondeggiare.

Gastone inarcò un sopracciglio, vide l’altro strofinarsi le braccia sul petto, tremando e lo afferrò al volo quando precipitò.

“Cugino? Non mi dirai che ti senti male di nuovo?” gli domandò.

“Sono sfortunato…” biascicò Paperino, perdendo i sensi.

 

***

 

Paperino mugolò e aprì un occhio, avvertì qualcosa di morbido sotto il cuscino e si alzò in piedi, starnutì rumorosamente e la spinta lo fece volare in alto. Sbatté contro il tetto, facendo ondeggiare il lampadario, continuò a starnutire ripetutamente, volando da una parte all’altra della stanza, andando a sbattere contro le pareti, facendo ondeggiare i quadri e si abbatté a terra, la finestra si staccò e gli cadde in testa.

Il viso di Paperino divenne rosso, il papero balzò in piedi e cominciò a strillare, le forze gli vennero a mancare e cadde a faccia in giù, gemette sbattendo il becco.

Gastone aprì la porta e sospirò, dalla finestra entrò una gazza ladra che lasciò cadere una grossa collana d’oro e diamanti ai suoi piedi.

Gastone la mise in tasca.

< Più tardi andrò a riscuotere il premio di chi l’ha persa > pensò. Avanzò di un paio di passi, mentre l’uccello si dirigeva fuori, prima di volare via dalla finestra lasciò cadere delle feci sulla spalla di Paperino che si lasciò andare a un borbottio indistinto.

“Alla fine ho deciso di portarti a casa con me. Tanto Paperina ci aveva dato per dispersi” disse Gastone. Pulì il cugino con un fazzolettino e con movimenti di classe sollevò il cugino, appoggiandoselo sulla spalla e lo condusse fino al letto. Lo aiutò a stendersi sul letto e socchiuse gli occhi, rimboccandogli le coperte.

“M-mi hai… aiutato?” chiese Paperino, abbassando la voce. Le sue guance si gonfiarono, le piume in disordine e arrossì.

Gastone mise una sedia vicino al letto e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non immaginavo ti ammalassi così spesso. Sempre nel posto e nel momento sbagliati, hai proprio bisogno di qualcuno che ti guardi le spalle. Sei pieno di amici, hai perfino una ragazza e dei nipoti, pensavo si occupassero loro di te; mi sbagliavo, ero rimasto ai tempi in cui da bambini Nonna Papera ti teneva sempre d’occhio. Sai all’epoca, t’invidiavo… pensavo che la vera fortuna fosse avere sempre qualcuno al proprio fianco grazie alla propria simpatia” ammise.

Paperino tirò su con il naso il muco che gli stava sul becco.

“Io ho amici preziosi e tu ne fai parte. Siete davvero voi la mia fortuna, grazie per avermi aiutato” disse. La sua voce gracchiante divenne calda e da cantante, Gastone rabbrividì.

Deglutì e, rosso in viso, si voltò.

“Bah. Da oggi mi occuperò io di te. Vediamo chi la spunterà tra la tua sfortuna e la mia fortuna” borbottò.

Paperino tentò di sorridergli, ma starnutì rumorosamente.

 


End file.
